simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shnopp.shniederheimer/Review - Stonecutters 2014 Event
Hey guys, here we are on Day 3 of the Stonecutters 2014 Event, and it seems like you all have a lot of questions pertaining to the event, and since I have already collected the majority of the items I'm going ahead and writing this review right now, and if need be, I will update it with new information. Also, since this looks like it will be a long Blog post, I'll say this up here, Check out any of my other Blogs here and let me know what you think! So now, let's get started! The Stonecutters 2014 Event arrived to our devices on June 3, 2014 bringing with it a BUNCH of new content. The good thing about this though, is that the event doesn't end until July 2, so we have more than enough time to collect everything. Now to get started on all our content, I will follow the same format as I did with my last review, Level 41, to keep things a bit more organised. I will then go over the new "minigames" and ways to collect Emblems and then finish off answering a few questions I have seen being asked multiple times over. Characters (Most of the Stonecutters outfits are costumes, so I'll cover that in a different setction.) *Number 1 - Number 1 is the first character we unlocked during the event after completing the Stonecutter Lodge, and as of now, he does not seem to have any jobs, just sending us to complete Number 1's Tasks, which I will get to later. *Number 51 - Number 51 is the second new character that is available for purchase for 100, and he comes with a full set of jobs and his own quest line. I'll do a Worth the Donuts? on this little fella soon. *Rex Banner - Now this is probably the reason that you're here. I'll explain what the deal is with him when I cover the Diner. Costumes *Stonecutters- Now for this event, we got 18 diffrent Stonecutter costumes for 18 characters, 3 were available for donut purchase, 9 were available to win as Emblem Prizes, 6 were available for solving Sacred Parchment puzzles, and two were unlocked after building the Stonecutter Lodge. All 18 costumes come with a full set of jobs and seem to have a bit higher payouts than non-premium characters even though they are not premium. And for some reason, they also added all 20 Stonecutters to Character Collections, even though only 2 of them are actual characters. Buildings *Stonecutter Lodge - The Stonecutter Lodge is the building that kicks off the event once it's completed. It costs 2000 and takes 16h to build. Once completed, Number 1 is unlocked and after a bit of dialogue Number 908 (Homer) is unlocked. It's collection time is every SEVEN DAYS, and gives 1500. Really weird EA. Also, all the Stonecutters have the majority of their jobs here. *Stonecutter Daycare Center - The Stonecutter Daycare Center is a Freemium (in game money) building, costing 250000 to build, has a 24 hour build time, and unlocks a new 2 hour job for almost, if not, every Stonecutter. *Abandoned Store - The Abandoned Store is a Premium building, 30, which I don't believe unlocks a new job for any characters, does not unlock anyone, and does not have any quest line associated with it. It's just there. A fun little building to have. *Nighthawk Diner - The Nighthawk Diner. The rumored building to have returned. "Where is it?" "Where do I buy it?" "Did I miss it?" These are all questions I have seen posted throughout our Wiki. Although we did post that it is "returning" content, it is yet to be released in the game. It was a rumored item that we wrote about without confirmation, and it still hasn't been released. Just remember that the event doesn't end until July 2, so EA might release him closer to the end of the event, which will make more sense since he was originally released for a Fourth of July Event anyways. Decorations *All Seeing Eye - The All Seeing Eye is a premium decoration that has a revenure of Emblems every 8 hours. It is a pretty big decoration, and has a kind of weird on going animation. *Chest of Sacred Artifacts - The Chest of Sacred Artifacts is a decoration that is unlocked as part of the Emblem Prizes, and does not unlock anything new, or give a bonus to the town. It is, though, needed for the main quest line. It does though have Emblem revenue every 8 hours. *Hieroglyph Wall - The Hieroglyph Wall is a Freemium decoration that is just a nice wall to put around the Lodge or any one of the buildings. Not too expensive either. *Tube Slide - The Tube Slide is just what is sounds like, a small Tube Slide decoration that can be placed near the Stonecutter Daycare Center or Springfield Elementary. *Stonecutter Table - The Stonecutter Table is the second to last Emblem Prize to unlock that unlocks a very funny visual job for some Stonecutters, Sing the Stonecutter Song. *Stone of Triumph - The Stone of Triumph is a decoration unlocked as an Emblem Prize and is needed for the main quest line. It has a very funny animation for Homer too. *Money Pool - The Money Pool is a decoration that is unlocked along with Number 29 (Mr. Burns) and also is part of the main quest line and again, has a very funny animation to it for Mr. Burns. *Satan's Anvil - Satan's Anvil is the last Emblem Prize to be won and is one of the biggest decorations in the game. It does not have any animation to it and does not have any quests associated with it. *Ark of the Stonecovenant - The Ark of the Stonecovenant is the last Sacred Parchment prize and has not animation or tasks associated with it. *Sacred Parchment - The Sacred Parchment is the first Emblem Prize to be unlocked and has a new little prize system with it. I'll explain more in the Emblem section. Quests *Game of Stones - Game of Stones is the main, 12 part, quest line of the event that follows the whereabouts and doings of the Stonecutters. It has very funny dialogue and some of the best animations in the game. *The Secret of the Cut Stone - The Secret of the Cut Stone is also a 12 part quest line that follows a meddling Lisa Simpsons along with her brother Bart as they try to foil the evil plans of the Stonecutters. *It's Just Swamp Gas - It's Just Swamp Gas is a short premium quest line that follows Number 51's adventures in Springfield. *Welcome to the Stonecutters - Welcome to the Stonecutters is a series of 16 unjoined quest lines that unlocks as soon as a new Stonecutter is unlocked, and has some pretty funny dialogue too. There are a few other questlines, but those are minor ones that introduce new features of the event or features in the game That is my review of all the new content in the game and I've got to say, there is a lot of it. So as to not make this Blog too long, I, along with some other editors, have elaborated the ways to obtain Emblems on these respective pages: *Number 1's Tasks *Sacred Parchment *Stonecutters 2014 Event And of course after completing the quest lines and the revenue from some decorations. But that is pretty much it. A really long Blog post that reviews the entire event. If you think I may have missed something, or if you want something reviewed that I haven't done so yet, let me know in the comments below. As for the final rating on this event, (a five being awesome characters, funny quest lines, cool decorations, cool buildings, and a one being lesser to almost never before seen characters, un-funny questlines, un-cool decorations, un-cool buildings), I would give it a 4.5 out of 5. Really fun elaborated event with new ways to obtain the rewards. No games of chance like the Holiday Wheel or the Easter Boxes. Simply collect and obtain. But I want to know, what did you think of this event? Let me know in the comments below. And also feel free to check out my other Blog posts here. Until next time, - shnopp.shniederheimer Category:Blog posts